Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough for Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. Raiders Of The Lost Ark The Lost Temple Watch cut scene of Indiana and group searching for the temple. You start as Indiana Jones with Satipo as your sidekick. During this level the game will explain the mechanics so read the messages at the bottom of the screen. Into the Mountains You play as Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood (Nepal) in this level. The first treasure is in a room behind the bar counter. You get it by using Marion's high jump ability to get up a ladder, then smash some stuff, pull a switch and some barrels will smash the door to get the chest. Second chest can be unlocked by pulling on 2 ropes next to the fireplace. Build 3 snowmen to get the next chest. Characters unlocked: Marion Ravenwood (Nepal) The new characters availiable for purchase in the library are Sherpa, Sherpa Brawler, Sherpa Gunner, Toht, Enemy Guard (Mountains), and Bazooka Trooper (Raiders). The available parcel for purchase in the mail room is Fast Dig. Luke Skywalker is at the base of the mountain. He is hanging by his feet in the wampa cave covered with ice which can be blown up in Free Play Mode. City of Danger Chewbacca is in this level. He is one of the five characters you will need to find to buy Han Solo in the library. Go to where you must build the truck. The truck is the one guarded by soldier access. In Free Play Mode use academic access to open the protected door. You will find the Star Wars cantina inside. Use a character with small access ability to get into the booth Chewbacca is in. You will also find a parcel in here. The Well of Souls Pursuing the Ark Near the end, get anvils to kill the enemy boxer near the airplane. Jump into the airplane and shoot using the action key. It blows up trucks to make anvils. Opening the Ark You must catch up to Belloq (Robes) by Marion's double-jump on to the rungs and flushing Belloq out by punching him two times. The Temple Of Doom Shanghai Showdown You start the level as Willie and Indiana Jones in a dinner suit. Indiana is poisoned and can't do as much. So your first order of business is to get the antidote. The gangsters up on the platforms on the left and right have the antidote. Throw the gems to the gangsters. After the last gangster has a gem you will get the antidote. One of the gems is in a cabinet on the left. Indy and Willie need to stand on the buttons to get it. One of the gems is in a glass display case on the right. Willie's screams will open the case. One of the gems is on the silver table in the center. One of the gems is in the ceiling. Use Willie to pull the rope and let all the balloons out. Pop the balloons and the gem will be easier to see. The gems can be used in any order however it must be thrown to the gangster with a gem over his head. If you drop the gem before throwing it to the gangster, it will reappear in its original location. Once Indy drinks the antidote, he will be able to jump again. Willie and Indy need to stand on the buttons on the stage. This will open the dragon's mouth and reveal a sword. The sword can be thrown at the huge gongs on both sides of the stage to drop the to the ground. The gongs are vehicles that your characters can ride around with. Be very careful to not open the door until you are ready to leave. Push the blue drum by the piano to the right. Use Willie to jump off of it and collect the treasure. (TREASURE 2-1-1) Use the gong to destroy all three silver tables. This will make a treasure chest appear just in front of the stage where Willie had to jump to get the balloons. (TREASURE 2-1-2) Once you are ready to leave, the gong will open the door on the far right. You won't be able to come back once the door is opened, so save it until you are ready to leave. Once outside, you need to repair the car to continue. Indiana Jones will change clothes and no longer have is dinner suit on. Also, you'll be joined by Short Round. He's one of the few short characters in the game. Use Short Round to go through the door which puts him up on a banister. Jump and climb right to find a piece of the car. If you are playing two player, the second player can follow below Short Round or drop out to make it easier to follow Short Round. Before picking up the piece of the car, destroy all the items on that balcony. Use the pieces that are revealed to build a door. Inside the door is a treasure chest (TREASURE 2-1-3). Further down the same alley, but at ground level is another treasure (TREASURE 2-1-4). It requires explosives and a book to get to, which means it needs to be done during Free Play Mode. On the left, there is a rope to climb. To the left of the rope, on the balcony, is a thugee statue. A thugee character can cause the statue to let go of the balloon. Then you can ride the balloon down the alley to the left. Jumping on the awnings will get you to another treasure (TREASURE 2-1-5). On the ground is a dig spot and an explosive door. There is a treasure inside the door. (TREASURE 2-1-6) Going the right of the statue will lead you to the second piece of the broken car. A high jumper will need to pull down the awnings so that another character can make it across. In Story Mode, you will need to switch between the characters to setup the pathway. To the right of the car piece is yet another bouncy awning. Bounce up the awnings to a treasure chest (TREASURE 2-1-7) Once both pieces of the car are on the green squares, you can build the car. Once it's built, the garage will open. Inside the garage is a wrench that you need to use to fix the car. Once the car is fixed, you can drive through the wooden door in the middle and up. In this section you need to collect the airplane parts and start the plane. Don't start the plane until you are ready to end the level. One set of parts in the warehouse to the left. Between the warehouse and the plane is a treasure chest. Use the forklift to lift a player up to the chest. (TREASURE 2-1-8) To the left of the warehouse is a door. To open the door, destroy the silver crate with explosives to get a sword. Use the sword on the red rope over the door. In this room is the mailbox and a treasure chest. (TREASURE 2-1-9) To the right of the plane is a crate. Use a high jumper to get up to the crate and push it ot the ground. Use the pieces from inside the crate to build a trapdoor for a small character like Short Round. Jump up to the last treasure chest (TREASURE 2-1-10) and break the crates to get the plane piece. Once both pieces are on the green square, build them to make the main propeller. Indy can use his whip to start the other two propellers. Once all three propellers are started, the level will end. True Adventurer is around 50,000. At the end of this level, you can now play Indiana Jones (Dinner Suit), Willie, and Short Round. The artifacts will build a jade dragon. Back at the college you can buy Kao Kan, Wu Han, Lao Che, Chen, and Dancing Girl. If you mailed the parcel, Treasure ×4 will be available for purchase in the mail room. Pankot Secrets Temple of Kali Free the Slaves At the end when you are facing the Thuggee Slave Driver, you must get Short Round to attack the Maharajah once you've freed him from his cell. Princess Leia is in this level. Jump down to the place where you see the mess of silver objects and in Free Play blow them up. Soldier access will open a blast door where you free Princess Leia from her cell. Escape the Mines Battle on the Bridge It is tricky killing Mola Ram here. Kill the guys who run at you. After you clear them all, Mola Ram will jump onto the middle of the bridge. Punching him will make him start taking your heart out. Switch quickly to another character and punch him quickly. It is the only time he is unguarded by the blood of kali. After that, you need to steal a sword from one of the guys who run at you and sever a bridge support. Then everything will be protected again and you need to do everything all over till the bridge collapses. The Last Crusade The Hunt for Sir Richard Castle Rescue Motorcycle Escape If you are having problems on this level and your computer keeps crashing, go into Options and turn Shadows off. Trouble in the Sky Desert Ambush R2 D2 is in this level. Use the horse to hop up the rocks to the left of the silver gate. Indy needs to whip to lower a sandcrawler chute. R2 will come out. Temple of the Grail The Grail is in the room guarded by the hieroglyphs. It's on the front row, a brown cup, noticeably smaller than the others. There is a weird bug where if you hit the grail knight exactly four times he leans over, but sort of slides along the ground toward you. Hit him once more to make him stay in one place. The Bonus Levels Young Indy A fun and exciting level. However, it's only really fun in story mode. There are no treasure chests or secret areas. Super enjoyable. Ancient City A fun level resembling Lego Starwars II's Bonus Level: Lego City, with many jokes such as; ancient heiroglyphs dipicting a soccer game, the Sphinxes head destroying a tiki, and a UFO underneath Stonehedge. Warehouse One thing, despite what people say about this level, it is NOT restricted to next generation consoles. By the way, this is only a walkthrough for the Wii, Xbox 360, PC, & PS3. The Link to the Portable System Walkthrough is right here.